


When love hits you SMACK in the face

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hongjoong is tired af, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sweater paws, video conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: *I got this off a prompt on Pinterest*Seonghwa has to stay up really late for a video conference for his company and Hongjoong decides to keep him companyor"And then it happened.'I’m proposing that the best way to boost the sales for next month would be [SMACK]'Seonghwa’s eyes widened as he sat there in disbelief. The other members of the video conference stared at him in shock as he slowly processed what had just happened: Hongjoong had just slapped him."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	When love hits you SMACK in the face

Seonghwa sighed as he sat in front of the television, mindlessly watching whatever was currently playing. All he wanted was to curl up in bed next to Hongjoong, holding the other close while they slept but unfortunately he had a video conference with colleagues in America. Due to the time conflict, the call was very late at night so he forced himself to stay awake for it. Hongjoong had come home some time ago, eyes half closed as he mumbled a sleepy hello, wrapping himself around Seonghwa. Seonghwa had grinned at him, placing a gentle kiss on the younger’s cheek as he pushed him towards the kitchen to get him something to eat. 

Seonghwa could tell that Hongjoong was trying to force himself awake, trying hard (and failing) not to dive headfirst into his soup. After Hongjoong’s hair started to soak into the soup Seonghwa said enough and dragged the other to the bedroom where he deposited Hongjoong before changing the younger’s clothes into something more comfortable. Hongjoong didn’t have the piece of mind to say anything as he drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling himself get placed into the bed. When he noticed that Seonghwa wasn’t getting in with him he started whining, reaching around blindly to find the elder’s hand. Seonghwa giggled quietly before he climbed in with Hongjoong, pulling him close. Hongjoong sighed in content as he placed his cheek on Seonghwa’s chest, listening to the elder’s heartbeat. 

Seonghwa gently detached himself from his clingy lover some time later in order to not disturb him when he had to answer the call. Thus he was sitting in the living room, by himself at 1AM, watching some random show on TV. It was hard to stay awake when everything he wanted was in the room next door, but he held fast. He kept telling himself it was a short call and then he could cuddle with Hongjoong all he wanted when it was over. 

Sometime around 2:30AM Seonghwa woke from his light nap to the bedroom door creaking open and a tired Hongjoong walking out. It took every cell in Seonghwa’s body not to coo at the younger as he stood in the doorway, blanket in hand as his sleeve covered hands rubbed at his eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions. 

“What are you doing awake sweetheart?” Seonghwa asked as he watched Hongjoong, waiting to see what the other would do. Hongjoong glanced up at him with half closed eyes before padding across the carpet to throw himself down in Seonghwa’s lap. Seonghwa took the blanket from Hongjoong’s hands and placed it over his curled up frame, the younger already almost asleep. 

“I missed you,” was all the younger mumbled into Seonghwa’s thighs before he was asleep again. Seonghwa sighed as he ran his hands through his lovers hair, gently brushing it away from his face as he watched Hongjoong sleep. The younger looked so peaceful and Seonghwa couldn’t stop the loving smile that graced his features as he stared down at the love of his life. 

The call was brutal. The people were all super nice but the late hour combined with Hongjoong’s face on his lap made Seonghwa’s video conference a little less than ideal. 

And then it happened. 

“I’m proposing that the best way to boost the sales for next month would be [SMACK]”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened as he sat there in disbelief. The other members of the video conference stared at him in shock as he slowly processed what had just happened: Hongjoong had just slapped him. 

Seonghwa felt the mark starting to sting on his chin as he looked down to his lovers sleeping form still on his lap. He wanted to be upset, but Hongjoong had turned around, hugging Seonghwa’s waist as he cuddled closer to the elder, still fast asleep. 

“Umm… I sincerely apologize for that. My boyfriend came out here to sleep earlier and I don’t know why that just happened.” Seonghwa bowed to the others in the video chat in way of an apology and started running his hands through Hongjoong’s hair again, gently scratching his scalp. Hongjoong sighed in content as Seonghwa continued with his conference. 

The call was finally coming to a close over an hour later and everything was settled when one of his colleagues said “You two are really cute together.” 

Seonghwa blushed, looking down only to be met with Hongjoong’s sleepy eyes as he muttered a small “Thank you.” 

He quickly said goodbye and ended the call. As he was shutting down his computer he felt Hongjoong gently place his hand on his cheek. 

“I like it when you blush. You look… really cute,” Hongjoong yawned out, retracting his hand to hug Seonghwa close again. The elder smiled down at him, placing a kiss on his lovers forehead as he said “Let’s go to bed.” 

And with that Seonghwa carried his tired, clingy lover to bed, trying to think of an excuse to tell him tomorrow about the bruise forming on his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed that little story! I certainly had fun writing it :) I'll put the entire prompt down below in case you're interested (again reiterating that I did not come up with this idea but I found it on Pinterest):
> 
> "Person A has an online business meeting with someone important who lives across the world so they stay up till 12 for the meeting. Person B doesn't wanna leave A alone so they grab a pillow and lay in A's lap as they attend their meeting. Bonus points if Person B accidentally smacks Person A on the face in their sleep and everyone in the meeting laughs and calls them cute."
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
